Episode 1:Viancithorpe
by Spinxy
Summary: If you know who I am, you will know the story, but I will be unvielded, and then Viancithorpe will rule!
1. Default Chapter

War Hammer 40K is here, on your screen, telling the tale of Chaos, betrayal, triumph of good and evil, exceeding limits and becoming...me...   
  
Episode 1: Chapter 1: Viancithorp, The Beginning  
  
I crouched down beside the rock as it splintered over my head, clinking on my helmet.   
  
My brother had shot that bolt, the bolt that was aimed at me. I raised my Bolt Pistol in front   
  
of my chest and took a deep breath. I jumped up and ran left, firing at my brother to provide   
  
cover for myself. He fired back as my bolts ripped up the ground around him. He stood dead still,   
  
only moving his arm and fingers to fire at me. I reached the cover of a turned over Bike.   
  
Its Combi-Bolter was still attached and had reserve bolts. I pushed against it as hard as I   
  
could, gradually tipping it onto its wheels. The back tire was ripped off by my Brother's bolt.  
  
I turned the handlebars on the Bike to face my Brother. I pulled the trigger and two bolts ripped   
  
out of the barrel, one landing next to my Brother's leg, the other shot passed his head and he had   
  
to jump side-ways to avoid it.   
  
Good! If I could keep him moving with the Bike, I should be able to pick one shot of with my   
  
Bolt Pistol.   
  
He rolled to the right as another two bolts ripped out of the Combi-Bolter, tearing up the   
  
ground to form a small crevice, the other bolt formed a crevice behind my Brother. I aimed   
  
just behind him at the crevice.   
  
If I place my shot right, it should collapse.   
  
The bolts shot out of the barrel and hit the crevice behind my Brother, causing him to turn   
  
around at the small avalanche behind him. The second bolt flew towards him; he turned around to meet   
  
it. It hit him in the chest and a jumped backwards, landing on the pile of rocks behind him. I got   
  
up and walked towards him, Bolt Pistol in hand and ready. I reached him and looked down at his   
  
bleeding   
  
body, disgust floating around in my stomach. He had foolishly betrayed me and the Emperor to   
  
follow Horus,  
  
who had been slain by the Emperor himself. He was my brother, yet he wasn't. The symbol of the Black Legion  
  
was still evident, though faded with battle, on his shoulders. He was a follower of Abaddon the Despoiler and   
  
had suffered for it. He will die for that, he will die for what he once believed in. The Despoiler's servants  
  
suffered and were killed for it. I raised my Bolt Pistol and aimed it at his head. I nodded and pulled   
  
the trigger. Blood splattered the rocks behind him and ran between them. Blood sprayed on my Blood Angels armour   
  
and my Pistol. My Psyker blood flowed through my veins as I walked off to a new unit, my own being slain by my brothers.   
  
My Brother fought with me and against me, this is the beginning of Viancithorp.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It swirled around, circling the Battlefield. It held up It's Dark Blades in It's hands, ready to strike  
  
when the time was right, wings poised and ready to speed off to the choice. It saw a unit of Blood Angels swarm over a single Bike, but It didn't care, all It needed was the right choice.   
  
THERE!   
  
Seven Space Marines were thrown back by a Blood Angel on his way to Chaos. His arms grew heavy and one morphed into a tentacle and it dropped his Bolt Pistol. He fell to his knees and wings painfully creeped out of his back. Blood dripped off his wings and tentacle, after being ripped from his body, through the bone It flew down with It's Dark Blades raised and It's mouth wide open in a bloodcurdling scream. The Marines turned around and started to shoot at It. It rolled right to avoid the bolts and dove down bellow a crevice for cover. It stuck It's Dark Blades in the dirt wall and cut a hole in it. It dived in as the Marines looked down the crevice.   
  
First Mistake   
  
They bent down to examine the crevice before walking away.   
  
Second Mistake   
  
It waited for a third, then It heard it. Six shots at the wall in front of him, in an attempt to cut It with shrapnel.   
  
Third and final mistake   
  
It drove It's Blades into the ground above it and dug It's way to the top. It heard one footstep on It's head and jumped up. It shot the Marine on top of it into the sky before slicing off a seconds head. It flew up and dived down at one and flew between his legs, slicing them off and causing him to fall to the ground in agony. It spun around and drove It's blades in his back and turned around to drive them in another's chest. One stepped forward and sliced down with his Chain Sword but hit nothing but air. He was knocked down from behind with the hilt of It's swords, driving through the armour. It flipped the swords around and shoved them through the holes in the armour. It flipped backwards and shoved the blades through the head of another and flipped the blades out, along with the head which landed in a puddle of blood. It turned around and saw the final Marine who's eyes glinted yellow behind the helmet. The Marine fired his Heavy Bolter and clipped It's wings, causing it to scream out in pain of the wound, but this only made it stronger. It danced left and right in an attempt to avoid the fire, it didn't work. It's left arm was blown off by the heavy Bolter while a unit of Blood Angels ran up to the top of a crevice and opened fire. It fell to the ground in pain, trying to charge at the Marine who had clipped It's wings. It stood up and charged. The Marine dropped his Heavy Bolter and picked up a Chain   
  
Axe of Khorne and sliced off It's head.   
  
This was the death of the first Viancithorp victim... Van-Hiah. 


	2. Chapter 2: Failure

No reviews, Van-Hiah is dead, but nobody knows. He has died with Chaos, stupid bastard, Daemons always die. Many millennia wasted just so you could die. Read on, let's see who else dies at the hand of Chaos...  
  
I dragged the carcass from the rocks, its weight bringing my arms down under the pressure. The limp body of my brother hung useless on my arms. The black Power Amour was penetrated in the helmet, which was reduced to a pulp of melted metal, folded over the bleeding wound of a head. I piled his carcass onto the others, my own and his. I had searched for the carcasses after the battle, a proper passing was needed. I pressed the button on my wrist, which triggered the explosives in the middle of the pile, the explosive material removed so the wires short and light. I stepped back as the carcasses power armour shorted out and exploded, sending body fragments in several directions. An arm landed next to my feet, and I stared at the shoulder pad and it's mark, daemon-skin coloured V with a Daemon Sword driven through the side. It was the mark that would cause many a downfall in the Emperors lines.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------***********------ ------------------------------------------------  
  
Swirling... swirling ... swirling...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------***********------ ------------------------------------------------  
  
Viagould opened his Daemonic eyes, each glowing yellow and full of the hatred for the Emperor. He raised his left arm to see his Daemonic sword giving off short, black shots of bolts. He looked at his right hand and saw another Daemon sword, also giving off the bolts. He looked down and saw the ground slowly creep up to his feet, or what used to be feet. He heavily touched the ground and stepped forward to avoid the falling half of a mutated Plague Marine. He felt something glance of his shoulder and turned his head 180º to see a Terminator standing with two Lightning Claws, powered up and ready, facing him. The Claws had apparently struck Viagould's shoulder, but being a Daemon Prince it had simply glanced off. The Terminator pulled his arm back and thrust the Lightning claw on his right arm forward towards Viagould. He quickly veered his torso to the left, dropped his sword and grabbed the claw at the wrist. He bent it down and it broke off, severing the Terminator's wrist and pulling the bone through the skin. Blood spurted onto Viagould's lips and his tongue licked it into his mouth, the blood spurting something inside his head. He held out his hand and his sword flew into his hand. He grabbed it and drove into the Terminator's chest, cracking the ribcage instantly. He lifted his sword up, letting go of the wrist and letting the Terminator be held on the sword. The Terminator gasped as Viagould turned around and threw his sword over his head and held in front of him. The Terminator fell to the ground, his upper body in two pieces. Viagould ran forward and leaped over a group of Obliterators who were incinerating a group Blood Angel's with their Plasma Cannons. He ran towards a Rhino Tank and jumped on top of the Marine who was firing at him with a heavy bolter, crushing him instantly. Viagould jumped inside and started slashing at al that were inside. Chainswords and Bolt Pistols were swung and shot through the Tank while Viagould hacked at the Space Marines. He sliced two Chainswords in half with one stroke and followed through with the other arm to decapitate a Marine. He kicked at another and sent it crashing into the wall with crunching of bones. A Bolt Pistol fired near Viagould's head and he turned around and used the hilt of his Daemon Sword to break the firer's neck. He picked up the last marine and slammed him against a wall. He slammed him again, and again until the wall broke. He threw the Marine out who colliding with a Psyker who's psychic energy was broken and exploded on itself, blowing the Psyker up. Viagould jumped out and was instantly erased by several Plasma Cannons.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------*****----------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Viancithorp has lost again, it has lost all it has conquered...Except me. 


	3. Chapter 3: Perfection Takes Time

What is Viancithorp, where is Viancithorp, why is Viancithorp failing all of its followers? This will be answered, just not yet.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------******---------------------------------------------------------  
  
My mind is swirling, colours are blurring, my thoughts are twisting, my face convulsing, my body is having a seizure, my vision is waning, my powers are overloading.  
  
What is happening to me?  
  
I collapsed on the ground and a bolt shot out of my pistol has my finger tensed into a spasm. My head hit the ground and a shot of Psyker power shot out of my hand. It flew off and hit the pile of carcasses, detonating the remaining krak grenades. Bodies flew everywhere and so did their missing pieces. I convulsed into a ball on the ground when I was hit in the head by a helmet. It rolled over and was destroyed by a krak grenade. I glowed blue and was lifted into the air. My arms and legs extended as if they were tied to a torturing rack. My hands balled into fists and my feet extended til they were straight.  
  
Help! What is wrong with me?  
  
A ball of Psyker energy engulfed me, a black shadow in a ball of light. If anyone were around they would have described this as the birth of a star, light shining on always-dark lands. A burning pain shot on my shoulder and I forced my head to look at it. It was a white glow in the shape of a V with what looked like a Daemonic sword driven through it. My head was pushed back by the power of the energy and my eyes shone red. Red light shone from them in two beams towards the sky, able to be seen by the Gods. The ball grew to a unanimous size and engulfed the carcasses, bringing them towards me.  
  
This is it, I have finally been taken, my inner soul is free to roam how it should! I AM ONE OF THEM!  
  
I let out a shattering howl as the pain was driven home. My back was arched and my limbs were driven back. The ball shot out and engulfed the battle-field, bringing everything it touched to me...  
  
I stood up from the ground I fell on. My power-armour was black, the red lights still shone in my eyes but were dimmed, my ghoulish grin stuck to my face as my soul bound itself to my mind. I looked down at my shoulder again and saw the same mark, burnt into my power-armour, the mark of Viancithorp. I was preserved, my Psyker powers enhanced and attuned to the powers of Viancithorp. My mind and soul are one again, I raised my hand to the sky. A black-red ball, the size of a Rhino Tank, sat on my hand. It lifted me up into the sky, holding onto me through my soul. I hung in the air and looked down as Bolter fire ripped around me. I looked down to see some more of the Emperors "lackey's" coming to finish off any men who oppose them after they were slaughtered by Chaos only just before, only I was with them then. I grinned that same grin and threw my arm down, the ball of Chaotic power driven towards the planet on which they stood. The ball incinerated the men, and the planet. Viancithorp has done it's work, just the beginning, I will be the most powerful being!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------******---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry it's not as long as the others but I didn't have enough time on my hands. You know with getting changed into a Viancithorp follower, killing people, it wears a guy out. 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back with another chapter of the Viancithorp, and today you will be hearing about what goes through a Viancithorp followers mind. Enjoy! ----------------------------------------------------------******------------ --------------------------------------------- I'm free. I am now able to roam free without every Chaos jumping on me, just the ones from other Chapters. Viancithorp has grown, it's foundations are spreading and being buried deep into the Emperor's lines, a weight on every soldiers heart that will be lifted very soon. Dedication to the Emperor turns around to dedication of Viancithorp.  
  
My brain is twitching, molecules are being removed and replaced, my head a blur of pain. My crouched body is jerking... this process is taking too long, way too long. Something is going wrong with me, Viancithorp is losing its calm, its way, its being. Something happened to Viancithorp when it changed me, I happened when it changed me. My mind has done something to the newly born Viancithorp. Maybe a fifth Chaos god is too much for the Warp, for the mortal realms. Or maybe a sixth god is being born. Questions Questions Questions. I thought Viancithorp was the complete opposite of that. Or maybe it is both. QUESTIONS. My mind is warped; the new cells are having the worst effect on me.  
  
I felt a warm heat on my neck, causing me to look up. Thousands of the Thousand Sons Chapter were being lifted into the air, bodies working in a rhythmic spasm. My shoulder burned again, ten-fold the pain through my transformation, but this was a pleasant burning. It gave me satisfaction to see and feel the transformation. The Thousand Sons were dropped to the ground, taking what seemed like an eternity to stand up. Time seemed to stop and my vision was magnified on their shoulder pads. Instead of the Rubric Sign on them it was the symbol of Viancithorp. I needed to see for myself. I immediately rushed forward towards the closest Thousand Sons now Vincithorpian warrior. I raised my left hand and shot a torrent of Pink Fire of Tzeentch. Pink Fire of Tzeentch? It hit the warrior and caused him to face me, the back of his power armour a melted mask. I jumped up and slammed into his head with a power fist. Power fist? Knocking it off and showering the surrounding area with blood. BLOOD! These were no longer victims of the Rubric of Ahriman. These were no longer sufferers of being automatons without the hope in hell of ever being able to think for themselves. But how did I fire a Tzeentch Psyker power and have a power fist on my arm. It's like I'm an Obliterator, but with Psychic powers. But I'm still my regular size. Oh shit! I jumped up into the air as soon as Bolt and Plasma Pistol fire erupted around me. I spun around as time slowed. I was able to depict what will happen as soon as a muscle moved to start it. Both of my arms started to morph into weapons, one a twin-linked plasma gun and the other a lascannon. I fired the lascannon at one of the men's head, incinerating it and killing the man behind him. I fired the twin-linked plasma gun and a white-hot ball of plasma erupted next to me. It didn't kill anyone but let me escape. ----------------------------------------------------------******------------ --------------------------------------------- I know you might say that it wasn't Chaotic enough to kill my own Chapter. But I did come from the Emperor so I still have some dignity, for now. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Betrayal of Ahriman

Now now, don't you think that Viancithorp is better off sticking with natural elements other than the stuff from the Warp? Except for me. Man, an Obliterator with Psyker powers, I'm wonderful. ----------------------------------------------------------******------------ --------------------------------------------- Chapter 5: Betrayal of Ahriman  
  
I walked towards the Thousand Sons now Viancithorp fighter's craft, looking at my hands in awe. What is happening to me? I am able to morph my power armour into weapons, I can shoot Psyker powers of Tzeentch, I was able to slow down time and I can depict what muscle will work what action. I walked up the ramp and pressed the button that retrieved it. A panel closed as Bolt pistol fire dinted it, this pleased me. It was a luxury, luxury to see them stranded there. I grinned and gunned the engines, frying any man who stood in the fires path. I reversed the engines to get a last look at the planet I was supposed to conquer, the planet that gave Viancithorp a last nudge to my transformation. I thrust the ship forward with a last thought of pleasure, pleasure of the knowledge that they will come after me. There are people down on that planet who have no idea that they are now under the rule of Viancithorp and that small squad of foot soldiers. I exited the atmosphere as a Plasma ball connected with my shields, making me laugh. ----------------------------------------------------------******------------ --------------------------------------------- I flew towards the planet that is most under control of the World Eaters Legion, followers of Khorne. Followers of a Chaos god I marvelled at when I was following the False Emperor. Kharn would be there, and so, I feel, will Magnus the Red, the Thousand Sons Primarch. I flew past the Eye and entered the atmosphere of my desired planet. I exited the ramp as the helmet of a Berserker implanted its horns next to my head. I gazed to the direction of the helmets origin. Kharn the Betrayer stood next to a falling body of a World Eater, Gorechild in hand and a Plasma Pistol pointed behind him. Next minute a Plasma explosion erupted next to a broken building, causing it to collapse. I grabbed the helmet and threw to Kharn who caught with his right hand, letting the pistol to hang at his side. As the head fell out and disappeared I spoke sternly, "Don't damage my ship again Kharn." "And who said I can't?" Kharn asked menacingly as he replaced the Plasma pistol in his hand. "I did." I jumped forward and over an airborne Gorechild heading towards my stolen craft. I caught in my left hand and a heavy bolter morphed on my right. I aimed it at Kharn's feet and fired, splattering his legs with the blood of his newest victim. "Like I said," I added softly, "I did." I left Gorechild on the ground and walked away, leaving Kharn with only his shocked face, but he didn't let anyone leave. He fired his pistol at me, flying under my feet as I jumped. I grabbed a pole that was hanging outside a building, supposedly it was a flagpole. I spun around it let go, soaring into the window of another building. A ran as plasma erupted around me. I reached the other side, blowing out the wall with a heavy bolter. I jumped out and looked below, seeing Ahriman and Magnus the Red in a duel. Doombolt flying around the area, colliding with buildings, sending splinters of cement everywhere. I landed on another flagpole and crouched softly, watching the battle. I brought to me a bolt pistol from a dead body of a Thousand son warrior, seeing the magazines were encrypted with arcane runes, or Inferno Bolt shells if you like. I fired aimlessly around the place, not faltering the duels tense hatred or focus. I watched Magnus fall and Ahriman, the Chief Librarion of the Thousand sons, run forward with pistol in hand and firing. The Inferno Bolt shells caused Magnus to erupt in a mountain of blood, showering Ahriman, the surrounding area and me. ----------------------------------------------------------******------------ --------------------------------------------- What a prick. 


	6. Chapter 6

What's gonna happen, what's gonna happen? This is getting good. If you want to know what Viancithorp is, I'll give you a simple riddle it has told me to give you...  
I am not the God of one thing, but two  
I will not grow old but will stay anew  
Ahriman seeks it but is prevented  
By those whom will always protect it  
My son is a God who is always followed  
His trusted Warrior has made the rest hollowed  
I will replace what I think is needed  
And I will always be conceded ----------------------------------------------------------******------------ --------------------------------------------- Ahriman turned around and looked at me slowly nodded as he spotted the V on my shoulder. He walked away and jumped on a disk that headed towards him, making him soar up to me. Then he spoke for the first time upon the spotting me. "Viancithorp will take, I will make sure of it," was all he said and headed towards the streets as a newly appointed Primarch. I laughed as landed and also headed to the streets where I could find something of worth, that is why Viancithorp sent me here, isn't it? No? Why did he send me to a planet that is hosted by the most brutal beings in the universe, also to the planet where Ahriman murdered Magnus? Ahriman! Now I know why I was to come here, Ahriman. Ahriman is the most trusted Psyker of Tzeentch, and Viancithorp wants him. This will be a battle of Gods before long. ----------------------------------------------------------******------------ --------------------------------------------- Have you guest it yet? 


End file.
